


October Maiko Week Drabbles

by previouslyonavatar



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-25 22:21:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4978747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/previouslyonavatar/pseuds/previouslyonavatar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'll (try) to post a short fic for every prompt of the October Maiko Week organized by idonthatemaiko on tumblr</p>
<p>Prompts:<br/>Day 1 (10/11): Lanterns</p>
<p>Day 2 (10/12): Facade</p>
<p>Day 3 (10/13): Disclosure</p>
<p>Day 4 (10/14): Ghosts</p>
<p>Day 5 (10/15): Reunion</p>
<p>Day 6 (10/16): Ignite</p>
<p>
  <s>Day 7 (10/17): Autumn</s>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lanterns

A bright, crowded, disgustingly happy fire festival in the middle of summer was not Mai's idea of fun. But somehow, she had still found her way into the center of one in the heart of the fire nation capital.

Not for the first time in her life, she silently cursed Ty Lee and her uncanny ability to convince almost anyone of almost anything. When she had suggested the idea, it had seemed almost logical, a way to slip away and have some fun, to relax for the first time since the war. Only now did Mai remember that this was Ty Lee’s idea of having a good time, not hers.

Mai looked at Zuko, walking at her side. He had been her main reason for going to this thing. Ever since he’d become Fire Lord, he had understandably been incredibly busy. It was to be expected, but it meant she leapt at the chance to spend some time alone with him, even if it was in a situation like this.

He noticed her staring and turned his face to her slightly, lanterns overhead illuminating his masked face strangely. “Is everything alright?” He asked, his voice slightly muffled by the mask he was wearing. It had a comically stoic face on it, something perhaps better suited for her, but it did its, hiding Zuko’s scar and making it a lot harder for his subjects to recognize their Fire Lord. It was the perfect disguise, all the partying people in the streets wore a mask, and they blended right in. It was why Ty Lee had suggested the festival in the first place, and how Mai had convinced Zuko to go.

“I’m fine.” She said softly, touching her own (smiling) wooden mask. “Just ...a bit bored, I guess.”

Zuko chuckled. “That isn’t anything new for you.” He said teasingly. He then faltered, scratching his neck. “But, I mean, if you want, we can go…” There was a hint of disappointment in his voice that he failed to hide.

Mai didn't reply. She wanted this to be fun for Zuko, he had actually been excited to go. It was a rare chance for him to get away from the palace and the guards that flanked him everywhere he went, to be a normal teenager with his girlfriend. Mai had to make this a good memory for him. She looked around the bustling crowd and, instead of answering, pointed to a stage where a firebender was performing. “Let’s go there, I want to see.” She said, trying to put some enthusiasm into her voice.

Zuko seemed a little surprised but he obliged, squeezing Mai's arm and leading her to the stage. They had to push through a crowd to get a good view of the stage watched the firebender do a few tricks. It looked spectacular from a distance but from this close it was obvious to Mai that it was just basic firebending with a lot of noisy spectacle around it to make it look more impressive. Most of the crowd didn’t seem to notice, they were making impressed sounds, watching the flames ignite paper lanterns on the stage, destroying them in little flashes of light. The firebender bowed, lapping up the attention. He tossed his long hair back, stroking his pointed beard while grinning, Mai instantly disliked him. Zuko apparently agreed.

“You’d think they’ve never seen a firebender before.” He scoffed to her. “It wasn’t that impressive.”  
The crowd around them went silent. Unfortunately, there had been a lull in the noise just long enough to make Zuko’s words perfectly clear to the performer and most of the people gathered around them. The man glared at them, puffing up his chest. “Do you think you can do better, boy?” He asked, spitting the last word like an insult.

Mai could feel Zuko tense beside her and she grabbed his arm. “Let’s go.” She murmured, anxious to direct attention elsewhere.

“Yes, run along children.” The man said loudly. “You clearly can’t appreciate real talent. If you were any good yourself, you would get up on this stage and show everyone, instead of simply muttering like a coward.”

“Uh oh.” Mai sighed, knowing her boyfriend well enough to predict what would happen next. He pushed her hand away from his arm and angrily made his way to the stage. “I’ll show you!” he snapped, getting up on the stage with an easy leap.

The performer looked a little taken aback, he clearly hadn’t expected Zuko to actually take him up on it. If he only knew who he was talking to, Mai suspected he would be acting in a very different way.

Now that he was actually on the stage in front of a crowd, Zuko looked a little awkward, probably regretting the rash decision to challenge a random firebender in public. The man seemed to notice as as well, as he quickly took advantage of it, crouching into a firebending position and shooting blasts of fire at Zuko like he had done at the lanterns. It didn’t take long for Zuko to respond, he blocked the blasts as easily as if he were swatting a dragonfly, turning it around and creating a much more impressive wave of fire to send back in the man’s direction.

Even though it looked a lot more dangerous than what the man had sent his way, Mai noticed it didn’t actually seem to touch the other firebender, leaving him and his clothes unsigned even though he had no chance to deflect. In an attempt to get away from the fire, the man had fallen over onto his behind, to mocking laughter of the crowd. 

Flustered, the man scrambled up and strode angrily back to Zuko. “Who do you think you are!?” He yelled, and before Mai could do as much as reach for one of the knives in her sleeve, he reached up and tore the mask off Zuko’s face, exposing his famously scarred face for the entire crowd.

The moment seemed to freeze, people unable to comprehend what they were seeing. In any other context, Mai would find the expression now on the firebender’s face hilarious. But now, she needed to get Zuko out of here before things went out of hand. The Fire Nation citizens still had mixed feelings about their new ruler, there only had to be one person that hated him in the crowd for him to be in danger. She acted fast, jumping up on the stage with lightning speed and taking his hand in hers, she pulled him to the curtains lining the back of the stage and disappearing behind them. “Let’s run.” she said, pulling him along. “Come on!” She hissed, tugging her mask off and shoving it on his face instead. He followed her, holding the mask in place as they ran past curious people, turning heads. In the back, she could hear the surprised, disbelieving shouts of the people by the stage, spreading the word fast that the Fire Lord was here, making more and more people look around curiously.

Thankfully, at their speed it wasn’t long until the festival was behind them. They now ran down one of the main roads of the capital. Zuko noticed the alley before she did, veering suddenly to the right and dragging her along. They stopped in the shadows, panting, still holding each other’s hands.

“I’m sorry.” Were the first words out of Zuko’s mouth once he’d caught his breath. “I ruined it, I know you wanted to go so bad and now I ruined your day.” He dropped the mask from his face onto the ground, sighing. “I wanted this to be a nice memory.”

Mai couldn’t help but laugh a little in surprise. “Zuko, I wanted to go for you.” She said, still breathing hard too. She leaned against the wall, running a hand through her hair. “I know you wanted to get out of the palace. This really isn't the sort of thing I usually like.”

He looked at her. “But Ty Lee said you really wanted to go.” He said, sounding a little confused.

Of course she had. “She told me you did.” Mai admitted. “I think she just… wanted to set us up on a nice date, she means well.” Mai looked at him, a small smile on her face. “Besides, watching you knock that arrogant hack on his behind was certainly a nice memory.”

Zuko laughed too, reaching up to touch her face. “I suppose I won’t forget standing in front of those people anytime soon, or you jumping in to save me.”

Mai looked around, scanning their surroundings and quickly found what she was looking for. The lanterns that were strung all around the city for the festival adorned the street hung here too. With a quick leap, Mai reached up to grab one hanging on a nearby building, the paper crinkling in her hand. “We’ll take this.” She said as she showed it to Zuko, smiling. “Let’s keep it as a memento of this evening, a memory just for us.”

“I’d like that.” Zuko said softly, taking her hand as they started walking back to the palace.

For many years after that, servants of the Fire Nation palace silently wonder about the cheap paper lantern hanging in the master bedroom of the Fire Lord and Lady, clashing horribly with the decor.


	2. Facade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mai reflects on having to chase down Zuko with Azula and Ty Lee (early season 2)

Traitor.

That’s what they called him now. As if ‘exile’ and ‘disgrace’ weren’t enough. Mai didn’t think they could shame Zuko’s name and his memory more than they already had. She was wrong.

Azula had recruited her on the mission to hunt him down and she had accepted without knowing what it was. Knowing now, Mai felt that she would still choose to go (anything to relieve the boredom of New Ozai,) but the idea of actually finding him filled her with unease.

And there was no doubt in Mai's mind that they would find Zuko eventually and capture him. In the many years that they had known one another, Mai had yet to see Azula fail at anything she set her mind to.

Whenever Mai pictured the group finding him, imagined the moment she would finally see Zuko again, a whirlwind of emotions raged through her chest. Effortlessly, she hid it behind her emotionless mask. Indifference was her art.

Azula was Mai's friend. Azula was her princess. And Azula knew her better than her own parents did. She had been watching Mai’s reactions closely. Every time Zuko’s name came up, Mai could feel Azula's sharp golden eyes drilling into her skull, watching, observing. Mai’s loyalty to her was the most likely to falter, they both knew it. Ty Lee had taken more convincing to join, Mai could tell the other girl was sad about leaving the circus, but Ty Lee would never choose anyone over Azula. Mai couldn’t be sure if she would, faced with her childhood crush.

It wouldn’t do for Azula to realize her uncertainty. So Mai redoubled her efforts, keeping up the facade of practiced indifference. Cool, distant and disinterested, hiding relief when capturing the Avatar takes priority over finding the prince who still haunts her dreams. Wondering how much he’d changed, how he’d see her now, wondering if he really was a traitor.

All Mai could do, in the long days they spent searching in the Earth Kingdom, was to think and hope useless things. Most of all, she hoped she would never have to choose between her prince and her princess, knowing that choice would shatter her mask and reveal her heart to everyone, even to herself.


	3. Disclosure

The sunlight that filtered through the branches of the tree reflected on the gently rippling water of the pond, its surface stirred only by the wind and the occasional turtle duck. The gardens always made Zuko feel calm, no matter how stressful his day had been.

It was a rare free moment, and he was planning to spend it enjoying some tea while feeding the ducks. He leaned back against the tree, smiling contently. As Zuko took a sip of his tea, he wondered if his mother would join him here today. Lady Ursa didn’t always stay at the palace, but when she did they would sometimes sit here together during warm afternoons, like they used to when Zuko had been a small boy.

So it was a surprise to him that when he heard soft footsteps on the dry grass, he opened his eyes to see his wife instead of his mother. Mai was making her way towards him, the red fabric of her skirts trailing over the ground behind her as she walked around the pond. She looked beautiful, the sunlight reflected off golden pins in her hair, her face wearing a private smile she reserved only for him.

“I thought you were my mother.” Zuko said as Mai sat down beside him.

She tilted her head slightly, raising one eyebrow. “I hope I’m not too much of a disappointment.” Mai commented dryly. “Lady Ursa is watching over Kiyi and Tom-Tom, making sure they don’t cause too much trouble.”

Zuko smiled at the thought. His younger half sister was a little older than Mai’s younger brother but that didn’t seem to stop them from being friends. “She must have her hands full with them.” He said as he tossed bread to one of the turtle ducks.

Mai hummed vaguely in reply and they sat in comfortable silence for a short while, both leaning against the tree. Just when Zuko started to consider closing his eyes and taking a short nap, his wife spoke.

“I went to see a healer today.” She said slowly, watching his reaction from the corner of her eye.

Immediately, Zuko was wide awake. He sat up straight, looking at her worriedly. “What? Why? Are you feeling unwell?”

Mai put a hand on his arm, stopping his barrage of questions. “Don’t overreact.” She said, reaching up and picking a leaf out of his hair. “I just have some news.” She paused, looking back at the pond and cuddling up to his side slightly. After hesitating for a moment, Mai spoke again, a slight waver in her voice betraying a hint of nerves. “I’m pregnant.”

A silence fell between them, only the sounds of the splashing turtle ducks audible until Zuko found his voice again.

He looked at her, his face flushing with emotion. “You’re sure?” Zuko breathed, his eyes widening slightly when she nodded. He laughed, wrapping his arms around Mai and hugging her tight for an instant but then letting go immediately, scared he was hurting her. Instead he flapped his hands, unable to contain his excitement. “Pregnant, with a baby.” He said, his voice full of wonder.

“We can only hope it's a baby.” Mai replied, her amusement shining through in a small smile she couldn’t hide.

Zuko’s excitement seemed to wilt as quickly as it had come on. “Oh. Oh no.” He muttered, starting to wring his hands.

Mai seemed to have anticipated this, she took both his hands firmly in hers. "Zuko, it's alright. We've talked about this."

"I know." He said, his voice soft as he lowered his eyes, looking at the rippling water. "But I can't help being scared, as well as excited"

"You're not your father." Mai said, her voice taking on a slight reassuring tone. "Just as I'm neither of my parents. We'll be better."

Zuko swallowed visibly, fighting to push down the rising panic in his chest. "Mai, our parents thought they were doing the right things, just like we will."

"My parents and your father were selfish." Mai's voice was cutting. "We'll know better. We won't use our child as a tool." Her voice softened. "And you're nothing like him."

She gently pulled him into a hug and he allowed it, leaning his head on her shoulder, comforted by the feeling of her fingers running through his hair. "I'll make mistakes." He murmured. "I always make mistakes."

"We both will. Zuko, I'm scared too." Mai admitted quietly. "I'm not exactly a natural nurturing, motherly type."

This elicited a small snort from Zuko which caused Mai to give him a small, good-natured shove before she continued running her fingers through his hair.

Mai continued. "We'll figure things out, parents learn too. Even my mother came around in the end." She sighed softly. "And we'll have help. Your mother and uncle will be close, and I'm sure I'll have to physically fight Ty Lee off the baby once it's born." She paused. "We won't be alone."

Zuko pulled away from the hug a little, still looking decidedly nervous. He reached up to stroke her cheek lightly with the back of his hand. "You've thought about this a lot."

This earned him a shrug in response. "I've been wondering for a little while." Mai said slowly. "Like I said, I have my worries too."

Zuko looked at her, meeting her eyes. Over the years he had learned how to read her, no matter how well she kept her emotions guarded. She was tense and her eyes showed uncertainty, she truly wasn't sure either.

He took her hand firmly in his. "Yes." He said, still a little shakily. "We'll figure it out." Then a thought occurred to Zuko that made him break out in a smile again. "I can't wait to tell Uncle!" He said happily, his earlier enthusiasm returning.

Mai smiled too. "He'll be very excited."

Zuko hugged her again, feeling hopeful and scared at the same time. But somehow comforted with the knowledge that she felt the same way. Together they could do this, he wasn't alone.


	4. Ghosts

Zuko saw her everywhere, his late wife. Memories of her trailed alongside him wherever he walked through the palace. There was not a single place in the palace that was free of associations he had with her, it was agony, like her ghost had taken up residence in every part of his home, like she followed him around everywhere he went.

He heard her in his head, in his dreams, in their daughter's voice.

He passed her portrait every day, unable to help looking, disappointed every time. His wife had been much more beautiful in reality.

This palace was where they had met as children, where they reunited after the war was over, where they married and where they lived. Zuko couldn’t escape her here, and deep down he didn’t want to.

Izumi was worried for him, he knew. She was busy as Fire Lord and Zuko couldn’t be prouder. He didn’t want her to get distracted, so he kept out of her way. The nation had been uncertain about a Fire Lord that wasn’t a firebender, but their daughter had proven them all wrong. She was just as fierce as her mother had been, and exactly the kind of leader their nation needed.

Zuko walked along a long corridor in the palace, his hand trailing over the wall as he walked, the thoughts and memories following in his wake. It wouldn’t be long now until he saw her again, he felt himself growing weaker every day. He would miss their children and the friends he still had, but he wasn’t scared of dying, knowing Mai was waiting for him.


	5. Reunion

It had been hours since the coronation now but Zuko hadn’t had a moment to rest. Every time he thought he could slip away to take care of personal business, another minister or Sage or other important person would be knocking at his door with advice, ideas, or misgivings about his short rule and his close friendship with the Avatar. 

So when Zuko heard yet another knock in the middle of putting on his cloak to leave, he was ready to lose his patience and send whoever it was away, no matter how rude he may seem. But when he turned around to face whoever it was, Zuko saw his girlfriend instead for the second time that day.

He’d caught glimpses of her during and after the ceremony but hadn’t been able to talk to her. Their last moment together before his crowning had been nice but had felt too short, so seeing her here now made his heart jump with something like joy.

“Mai!” He heard himself gasp.

Mai smiled a small private smile and detached herself from the doorframe, walking up to him slowly. “I ran into someone else trying to get an audience with you but I sent him away. I’m not sure who he was, he seemed important.” She said, her low voice tinged with amusement. “I hope you don’t mind.”

Zuko couldn’t help a smile. “I don’t mind at all.” He said gently as he walked over to her and took her hand. “I would probably have lost my temper with him, however important he is. I’m sick of everyone asking for my attention.”

Mai raised an eyebrow slowly. “Does that mean I should leave you alone?”

“Everyone but you.” Zuko amended, pulling her close. “I wanted to see you sooner.” He murmured, stroking her hair slightly. It felt less silky than it used to and he was reminded of the fact that she had spent days in prison, and was lucky not to have died for her treason.

“You were busy.” Mai said shortly, tilting her head to the side slightly. “And we had our small reunion, now it’s time for a longer one.” Her voice lowered a little at the end of her sentence and she looked at him through her lashes. Zuko felt a small blush creep up his neck and averted his eyes slightly.

With some reluctance, he let go of her. “I was actually about to leave.” He admitted, turning his gaze to the window, seeing the sky turn orange from sundown. “I…” he hesitated, not sure if she would try to stop him if he told her where he was going. “I was going to talk to my father.”

He felt her reaction more than he saw it, there was a tense moment of silence. “Why?” She asked finally. “He doesn’t deserve that.”

“It’s not for his sake.” Zuko turned to look at her again. “I have to ask him something. It’s important.” He paused. “It’s about my mother.”

Mai didn’t show any emotion, but he hadn’t expected her to. Still, she seemed to soften the slightest bit, her reactions were always subtle but he was better at reading them than most. “If you have to, then you should go.” She said. “Do you have to go alone?” It was a question asked like she knew the answer.

She didn’t seem surprised when he nodded.

“Then I’ll wait here.” Mai said as she sat down in a comfortable chair. “Take your time, I’ll amuse myself by ordering around your servants.”

Zuko felt his face must have betrayed his surprise, because she smiled a little. He slowly smiled back. “Thank you.” He said softly. Mai shrugged and looked away like it was nothing, but it meant a lot, something they both knew.

When Zuko put on his cloak and made his way outside, he was still nervous about coming face to face with his father again, but he was also comforted by the idea that he wouldn’t be alone afterwards. Mai would be waiting for him.


	6. Ignite

Mai stopped when she passed her reflection in a window of the palace, frowning at it in irritation. She’d just been smiling. Again. It was the second time that day she’d caught herself. It was getting out of hand lately, and it was annoying and even a little humiliating. The knowing looks Azula gave her and the giggles from Ty Lee every time Mai saw her, they both knew why Mai was so cheerful, the whole palace did.

She couldn’t help it, which was the most infuriating part. Mai had always had a tight leash on her emotions, controlling them better than anyone she knew. But now that Zuko was back, Zuko was here and with her, all her efforts to conceal her happiness were apparently worthless.

It had been a few days since their voyage back home from Ba Sing Se. Zuko had been worried on the ship about returning, she remembered. It made her vaguely proud how well he had done, his father was proud of him again, he looked and acted like a prince, everything had turned out well.

Except for the infuriating smile that had been sneaking up on her again as she thought of him. Mai covered her mouth with her hand as she passed some servants, silently cursing herself. It was as if Zuko’s presence had changed her, ignited something inside her that could not be ignored. Her life seemed brighter than it had been in a long time. Mai knew it was silly to feel like this, she felt like a child, the little girl who had giggled and hid behind trees whenever Zuko was near. Now that they were both here again it was so easy to forget the years in between, the scars left on him, both inside and out.

But those were things of the past now, Mai told herself. Zuko was back where he belonged, with the Fire Nation and with her. Things were good. And they would stay that way, nothing could come between them now.

Mai let herself smile, then. She had no reason not to.

**Author's Note:**

> Beta read by [Rowan](http://gothdirk.tumblr.com)


End file.
